


The Sweater

by thoroughlynerdy



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Felching, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: “You hid lube with my cutlery?”orThe one where Taekwoon recreates an iconic look to surprise Hakyeon on a rare weekend off.





	The Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Isa, facilitator of filth, for linking me to [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EEaVuyWUcAE7Owb?format=jpg&name=medium) and [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EEaVwH6VAAIjjDn?format=jpg&name=large). Bow detail inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/PJM__starlight/status/1172953816058122240?s=20) amazing tweet.

When he first lays eyes on the sweater, he has his doubts. Sure, the sleeves are long, and the fit is billowy, even if a little short, but the cut is something he’s never worn before. After he put in on though, he was converted. What he had feared would be awkward, feels wonderful. The contrast of the soft material and the light chill of the air in the studio dancing down his spine and across the small of his back where his skin is still exposed over the waist of the shorts they put him in leaves him feeling needy. He sneaks a few pictures before he has to change, sending them to Hakyeon with a kitty face filter over his first to make them a little less conspicuous if anyone else were to see. He knowsHakyeon won’t see them immediately, might not even respond to them at all since he only has access to the device once a day, and the barracks are sure to be crowded but still, he sends them.

Hakyeon’s reply comes the next day and is a simple “Probably not a look you should wear outside of home” but Taekwoon sees the real meaning and an idea starts to formulate.

“Noona, did you find me one?” Taekwoon asks the stylist the next time he sees her. He’d felt like a fool asking her to find him the sweater, but he didn’t know where else to start.

“I did, and I I have a link for you,” she replies. “It’s not very practical outside of a photo shoot though,” she says, voice lilting with just a bit of curiosity.

Taekwoon hums noncommittally and waits patiently for her to supply what he has asked for. Seconds later his phone is vibrating from a notification and a link appears in their chat. his eyes widen and he smiles, ducking his head in thanks. As she runs a brush over his face, to touch up his makeup, he clicks the link and makes the purchase. The 3-5 days he will have to wait for shipping is nothing compared to the weeks he’ll have to wait to put it to good use.

It’s been a long four months since he’s seen Hakyeon and he is thrumming with excitement at the possibility of actually surprising the older. He’d talked to Hakyeon’s parents, making sure they have no significant plans for Hakyeon’s weekend off, and used the code Hakyeon gave him “for emergencies only” to let himself in to Hakyeon’s apartment. It’s being maintained by his parents while he’s enlisted, so he is greeted by the smell of lemon scented cleaner warring with the faint smell of lemongrass. He toes his shoes off by the door and makes his way inside, bypassing the living room for the moment to leave his bag in Hakyeon’s room. He’s tempted to curl up in the king sized bed for a nap, but he only as a few hours before Hakyeon is due to arrive and he wants to make sure everything is ready. He takes the other bag into the kitchen, quickly unpacking the few items he bought so they won’t have to leave the apartment, or answer the door, for any reason. He makes a quick pasta dish, setting it in the refrigerator so they can heat it up later before moving on to chocolate chip cookies. He tests one of the cookies, for science, as they cool and then heads off to the bathroom to finish preparing.

He slips into Hakyeon’s shower, trusting that the essentials will still be there even though no one is living here full time right now. The shampoo and conditioner are a sharp citrus scent that smells so much like _Hakyeon_ they leave him a little lightheaded and he sags slightly against the wall for support, the cold of the tile jarring him from the moment. The body wash is a little milder in scent, but feels like butter as he soaps up his loofah and rubs it over his chest, down over his stomach and thighs, working it into his skin and cleansing himself. He keeps thinking of Hakyeon as he moves his hands over his ow body, growing hard at the idea of being able to do this with him next time, while they can steal a few more moments together. He rinses off the suds, angling his hips away from the harsh spray so the water isn’t hitting his sensitive cock directly. Next, he pours a little more body wash over the fingers of his left hand, letting out a soft sigh as he brings them behind himself and rubs at the tight ring of muscles there. He imagines they’re Hakyeon’s fingers as he pushes them inside, washing himself thoroughly, cock aching again at the gentle stretch, before rinsing off completely, standing under the warm spray for just a few more minutes. 

He towels himself dry before slipping into his underwear and working the shorts over his thighs and hips, the length shorter than those he wore for the photo shoot. The seams hug him, tight around his thighs, the curve of his ass cheeks peeking out from where the material wraps around his lithe body. The lingering dampness of the bathroom makes the leather stick to him a little more than at the studio, and the feeling is a stark contrast to the flowing movement of the oversized sweater that he slips over his head. He had tied the straps of the sweater before he got in the shower, laying it out on Hakyeon’s bed and searching up a tutorial on tying a nice bow. He was Hakyeon’s surprise after all and he wanted to look as pleasing as possible. The bow sits low on his spine, three inches above the waist of the shorts, above it half his back left exposed.

After he leaves the bathroom, he finds his phone and sprawls out on the couch, scrolling through his various social media accounts before pulling up Youtube to pass the time. Forty five minutes later, he hears the telltale beep of the keypad as Hakyeon enters the password and quickly adjusts himself so that he looks as casual as possible, legs falling open in the semblance of a butterfly shape. He waits, feigning interest in the video playing on his screen as Hakyeon steps inside.

“Hello?” 

Hakyeon’s voice is sharp, apprehensive as he rounds the corner and Taekwoon just turns his head lazily, smiling up at him. Hakyeon inhales a sharp breath as his eyes rake down the length of Taekwoon’s body. Taekwoon drops his phone lightly on the coffee table and takes his time stretching his legs out, swinging one, then the other to the floor before he stands and stretches his arms over his head languidly. The movement tugs the hem of his sweater up, exposing several inches of his stomach before he returns them to his side and blinks at Hakyeon, waiting for him to make the first move.

And move Hakyeon does, right into Taekwoon’s personal space. He leans in, taking Taekwoon’s face into his hands and pulling him in for a fierce kiss. Taekwoon sinks into the kiss, his own hands coming up to grip Hakyeon’s biceps and hold him in place. Hakyeon’s lips are soft, so it seems even in the military he is still using his lip balms. It’s been far too long since they’ve been able to do this, so Taekwoon is methodical, drinks Hakyeon in as they stand together in the middle of the living room. When they finally break apart minutes later, they are both breathing heavily, Taekwoon’s heart racing under the sweater.

“Welcome home,” Taekwoon says, smiling at Hakyeon and enjoying the smile that blooms across his face at the words. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Mission accomplished,” Hakyeon replies. “This is the outfit you wore in that one shoot you did? That you sent me pictures of?” Hakyeon asks as he reaches out to run a hand down the soft knit of the sweater gaping at Taekwoon’s neck.

Taekwoon nods, “With a minor modification,” he says gesturing to the shorts.

Hakyeon smiles, stepping forward again and running his hands up Taekwoon’s exposed thighs to rest on his hips, his thumbs rubbing circles into Taekwoon’s soft skin above the waistband. “All you’re missing is the ears,” Hakyeon says with a smirk.

Taekwoon pulls away, face scrunching in annoyance and Hakyeon laughs loudly at the reaction.

“Did you make cookies?” Hakyeon asks, changing the subject and sniffing the air pointedly.

“I did,” Taekwoon confirms. “They should be cool by now too,” he adds as he passes Hakyeon and heads towards the kitchen.

He hears the moment Hakyeon sees the back of the sweater. The soft “Oh” Hakyeon mutters as Taekwoon moves with purpose towards where the cookies are sitting on a cooling rack on the counter. He decides to up the ante, bending over at the waist to dig in one of the lower cabinets for a container to store the treats in long term, but Hakyeon’s hands around his waist, pulling him back flush against his own body before turning him abruptly and pushing him against the opposite counter has Taekwoon’s head spinning.

He never expected to actually put the cookies away, but the strength with which Hakyeon moves him into the position he wants him has Taekwoon gasping. The edge of the counter is hard where it presses into his stomach, but Hakyeon’s hands on his legs, running up to play with the ties of the sweater soothe the sting.

“You wrapped yourself up for me,” Hakyeon says, leaning forward, chest pressed against Taekwoon’s back and breath ghosting against his ear, arms bracketing Taekwoon against the counter.

Taekwoon can only nod, arching back into Hakyeon, breaths coming out in shallow pants. Behind him, Hakyeon pulls away, and Taekwoon lets out a little noise of distress as Hakyeon’s hands move once again to his back, drawing light patterns over the exposed skin of his back and making Taekwoon shiver. 

Hakyeon’s hands stop again at the bow, tracing the knot and he dips his head again, pressing kisses against the nape of Taekwoon’s neck as he pulls the strings apart. The fabric falls open, the entire lower half of Taekwoon’s back exposed to the chilly air of the kitchen and he shivers again as he feels Hakyeon slide down his body, his lips taking the pace of his hands and pressing kisses down the knobs of his spine. He stops at the waistband of the tiny shorts, teeth grazing the sensitive skin. 

“I took a shower before you got here,” Taekwoon says, voice small as Hakyeon’s hands run up his thighs, come to rest cupping his ass where it peeks out from what passes as the legs of his shorts.

Hakyeon makes a pleased sound against him, then pulls Taekwoon’s cheeks apart as far as the unforgiving leather will allow, eliciting a whimper from the other. “I thought you smelled like me,” he says again into the skin of Taekwoon’s back.

He finally releases Taekwoon’s ass, dragging his hands around the front of his body, left hand cupping Taekwoon’s erection through the shorts while he pops open the button and drags the zipper down with the right. Taekwoon’s briefs make sliding the shorts off of his ass easier than the slide down his legs, the leather reluctant to part with his skin. Hakyeon ghosts out a laugh at Taekwoon’s discomfort, but smiles as he hooks his thumbs in the briefs next and slides those down to join Taekwoon’s shorts on the floor.

Taekwoon shudders as Hakyeon’s lips return to the small of his back, this time there’s nothing to stop them from sliding lower. There’s nothing to stop Hakyeon from spreading him open this time either. 

“Ah, ah ah,” Taekwoon gasps out at the first swipe of wet heat against his hole. Hakyeon is teasing, laving his tongue over Taekwoon and he can’t help but squirm. Hakyeon is merciless though, running just the tip of his tongue around and around Taekwoon before finally dipping inside for a taste. He pushes his tongue through the tight ring over and over until Taekwoon relaxes presses back into Hakyeon urging him deeper. Hakyeon pulls back suddenly and Taekwoon wants to twist in his hold, see where he’s gone, but the other returns, this time pressing a finger in instead of his tongue, pressing against his walls and feeling him from the inside. Hakyeon returns with his tongue, alternating between the two before pressing a second finger inside the first. The stretch his more, and Taekwoon tenses again, but Hakyeon’s mouth against his skin soothes him, helps him to open up until Hakyeon is spreading his fingers wide and licking around and in between them, Taekwoon moaning, thumping his head down against the counter as he begs for release. The straps of the sweater ghost across his thighs, the contrast in feeling making him weak in the knees.

Hakyeon leaves him entirely again and Taekwoon leans heavily against the counter for support as he hears Hakyeon curse lightly.

“I’ll be back,” Hakyeon says, rising to his feet.

“The drawer,” Taekwoon says, still breathless as he realizes where Hakyeon may be going.

“What?” Hakyeon asks, confusion lacing his tone.

“The drawer,” Taekwoon repeats impatiently, this time nodding his head towards the one to the right of them.

“You hid lube with my cutlery?” Hakyeon asks in a horrified whisper, walking the two steps and opening the drawer.

“It’s a new bottle,” Taekwoon pouts as Hakyeon stares at him incredulously. His chin is still slick with spit and Taekwoon’s cock twitches at the sight.

“You are so lucky I love you,” Hakyeon says making quick work of the plastic and pops the cap, returning to his place behind Taekwoon.

The pout is wiped off Taekwoon’s face by the feeling of two of Hakyeon’s slick fingers pressing back into him. He feels loose, ready, whines as much, but Hakyeon keeps going, thrusting fingers in and out and pulling Taekwoon apart at the seams. When he slips the third finger in, he twists his fingers and Taekwoon keens, the sensation of Hakyeon’s fingers against his prostate almost too much. 

“You can wait for me, right?” Hakyeon asks, voice soft in his ear. 

Taekwoon only nods, head bobbing on his shoulders, incapable of speech as Hakyeon continues to open him up.

With a quick kiss to Taekwoon’s cheek, Hakyeon pulls his fingers free from Taekwoon, and Taekwoon nearly sobs. He hears the unmistakable sound of a zipper and the rustle of clothing sliding down before Hakyeon returns to him.

“Shh,” Hakyeon sooths, running a lube slick hand down his back, and then the tip of Hakyeon’s cock, hot and tick, is pressing against him and Taekwoon nearly cries for a different reason. 

Hakyeon’s pace is slow, deliberate as he fills Taekwoon, until he is fully pressed against him. 

“Please,” Taekwoon begs, scrabbling at the counter for something to hold onto as Hakyeon presses another kiss against the nape of his neck before sinking his teeth into it as he pulls back suddenly, nearly out of Taekwoon.

“Fuck!” Taekwoon screams as Hakyeon stays there, holding him open before sliding back in again just as slowly as the first time.

“If I get complaints,” Hakyeon says, continuing his torturous pace, “You won’t be able to sit for a week.”

Taekwoon bites his lips, but Hakyeon finally increases his pace and he can’t stop the noise that leaves him.

Hakyeon trails his right hand up Taekwoon’s back, presses between his shoulder blades urging him to bend farther over the counter before settling in the soft locks of Taekwoon’s hair and tightening as he presses him down so his cheek is mashed against the counter, breath catching on the slick surface and fogging where it hits. 

“Hakyeon,” he gasps out as the older continues to fuck into him, pace steady, “more.”

Hakyeon stills for a fraction of a second before kicking lightly at Taekwoon’s right leg, urging his legs further apart and pulls nearly all the way out again, adjusting his angle as he thrusts back in sharply. He releases Taekwoon’s hair, sliding his hand back down his body to give some attention to his cock where it is curling up and brushing the lower cabinets now. He wraps his hand around it, swiping his thumb over the head, digging it into Taekwoon’s slit and drawing another noise of pleasured distress from the other as he gathers the precome to make the slide that much easier. He jacks him in time with his own thrusts, twisting his grip at the end, varying the pressure, until Taekwoon is shaking, coming with a shout over both Hakyeon’s hand and the cabinets. He continues to pump Taekwoon through, smiling as the other whines with oversensitivity until he finally loosens his grip.

He runs his hand over Taekwoon’s hip, just under the hem of the sweater as it sways with his continued thrusts, redoubling his efforts and causing Taekwoon to scrabble for purchase on the counter again. Finally, moments later he is pulling free, taking his own cock in hand and thrusting into it until he is coming with a shout over Taekwoon’s back, painting the skin left exposed by the sweater in white. 

Taekwoon hums as Hakyeon slides to stand next to him where he is still slumped over the counter. Hakyeon leans down, presses a quick kiss to his cheek. As he pulls his pants back up and tucks his softening cock back in his underwear.

“I like this sweater on you,” Hakyeon says, eyes bright with mischief as he takes in Taekwoon’s form.

“I could tell,” Taekwoon smiles sleepily. “We’re going to have to sanitize the whole kitchen now,” Taekwoon adds with a wrinkle of his nose.

“First, let me clean you up,” Hakyeon says, smirk returning to his face before he disappears behind Taekwoon again.

His tongue is hot on Taekwoon’s back as he cleans up the mess he made, tongue running in broad strokes over Taekwoon’s pale skin. He grins when he turns Taekwoon around, licks at his cock, edging him back into semi-hardness and Taekwoon whimpers, threading his fingers into the short strands Hakyeon has started growing out. Taekwoon urges him off with a strangled laugh.

“I need a few minutes, please,” Taekwoon asks as Hakyeon leers at him from his knees before laughing and standing up again.

“I got some come on your sweater,” Hakyeon confesses a minute later as they head towards the bedroom.

“You’re paying for the dry cleaning fees,” Taekwoon grumps as he slips the sweater over his head leaving him in nothing, while Hakyeon is fully dressed again.

“That’s fair,” Hakyeon smiles wrapping himself around Taekwoon, changing course and walking him towards the bathroom instead.

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon half gasps as Hakyeon’s hands start to wander down his body again.

“You said a few minutes,” Hakyeon shrugs, continuing his exploration. “You can’t expect to surprise me like that and for me to keep my hands to myself when I only have two days with you,” he says as they cross the threshold. 

Taekwoon groans, twisting in Hakyeon’s grip and kissing him deeply once more, pressing him against the door as it snaps closed behind them. He takes pleasure in finally ridding Hakyeon of his own clothes, enjoying the new hard lines of muscle his time in the military has afforded him already.

Minutes later the hot water soothes the aches of Taekwoon’s body as Hakyeon guides him back under the spray.

Taekwoon is even louder in the bathroom, voice echoing off the tiles as Hakyeon fucks him once more. 

The neighbors complain, and Hakyeon fucks Taekwoon again the next morning, this time up against the wall that separates them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're following DIY disaster, I promise the epilogue will be posted this week on schedule. I just got a little...distracted...by some images. I would apologize, but I'm honestly not even sorry.


End file.
